celestialpantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheons Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the celestial pantheons. This is a community of role-players which impersonate, as you can see, Warcraft-inspired titans (and all their creations, depending on context). We offer a lot of custom lore and the chance to build your own world, with your unique race and other amazing storylines. We value interaction and creating together exciting and compelling storylines. Currently the community is on a hiatus. If there are people who display interest in the project, we might return. Rules ... More to come. * Keep the /guild chat, discord and other Celestial Pantheons channel PG friendly (no erotic content, no excessive swearing, etc). * Absolutely no public ERP (you are still allowed to ERP in private). * Respect other players and try to collaborate with others, rather than clash. * Avoid drama, keep the atmosphere friendly: we're all here to have fun. Locked models: * Titan models: certain titan models are 'locked' to one player, it means that only he/she can use it for his titan character. For example, as Eliur uses the model of Norgannon, and that means that no other titan, as long as the character of Eliur is active, will be looking like him. We want to encourage the usage of many different titan models; so make sure we don't have 5-6 Argus models, which would quite kill the immersion! Titan characters need to have an unique feel as we interact. If model reskins are different enough (such as Aggramar/Chaos Aggramar), they can be considered two different models. This rule is subject to different limitations, depending on the number of titans that are active. Non-titan models are viable as long as they are titan-like (Thorim, Odyn) or you make them look cosmic-like (ie. Marutuk used the Harbaron model with re-texturing auras). * Locked races: each player can claim one mortal race that his titan has created. If everyone were to claim the same race model (ie."zandalari trolls") as the race their titan has created, that would ruin the experience, for it would kill the idea that each titan has created his own world, diverse from other titans. As such, each titan can claim just one race. Once chosen, the player will shape that race history and determine how his/her titan created said race. The race considered locked has to be somewhat special and unique (such as the Warcraft playable races, but also important faction-races such as the arakkoa, ogres, nagas are all viable options). It is ill-advised to claim 'lesser' races such as gnolls, kobolds and similar creatures, so that everyone can use them. Common beasts (such as penguins, lions, serpents) can't be claimed. If the player wants, sub-races can also be locked alongside the main race: for example, it is reasonable that lightforged draenei and draenei are one race, the serafi: they share strong similarities. Other players can still use that race, provided they ask for the player's permission (and lore). * If a player becomes inactive, their locked models will be unlocked, depending on their popularity the player's contribution to the overall lore. Lore The lore is different from that of Warcraft. It is focused on universe rather than few worlds, with titans being at the center of the narrative. We want to praise the details of a rich metaphysical enviorment. Notable Differences Magic and cosmic powers are different from Warcraft: for example, in the Celestial Pantheons, Spirit is an ever-present energy which is what allows everything to move and live (motion and life are interconnected), it is ever-present and it is affected by our emotions. For this reason, it is an heavily mystical force which is required for all forms of magic, which are usually a particular expression of spiritual energy. For example, a character's psychology and motives influence the way he or she uses magic. Despite being this trascendental energy, spirit almost has a life of its own. Chaos magic (the equivalent of fel magic) is a destructive force but it can also represent the ever-changing nature of things, as such it can be used for a positive purpose. It is used by titans (such as Ragnirok) and on par with Arcane (magic for order). Arcane allows the control of the laws of the universe, but also other abilities such as psionic spells (telekinesis, telepathy) usually fall under this category. Void magic is much more negative than its WoW counterpart, being almost irremediably corrupting. There are no Void Gods, although other cosmic beings of similar power might be present (no spoilers yet!). The Eldritch Horror (akin to the Old Gods) are spawned from black holes and don't look sentient. Elementals are less 'civilized' than their Warcraft counterpart: with a few exceptions, they do not think in a rational way and are instinctual creatures, with their psychology bound to the element they incarnate. Latest activity Category:Browse